Repayment !
by AutumnFlowerrr
Summary: 'Chitanda kissed me on the left cheek... I want to repay her... But something went wrong.' Added some scenes after episode 11. Oneshot. ChitandaxOreki


This is my very first fic and I added some scenes after Hyouka episode 11.

I wrote it in Oreki's perspective and I really tried my best not to turn it to a massive OOC. But I hope you like it !

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyouka.

* * *

"I don't like stories where people die," Chitanda said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Now that's like you," I replied.

I stared out of the window again. After learning that I've been a substitute scriptwriter, and not a "detective", as what I thought Irisu gave me, I've been having mixed feeling about it.

I heard a chair scraping the floor, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chitanda move her chair closer to me.

She looked at me with those mellow yet elegant eyes. I feel like staring at it, but I quickly averted my eyes. It's bad to look at her eyes. It's too hypnotizing.

"Oreki-san," she said "I wonder… if there's anything I can do to make you feel better."

I looked at her. What is she talking about? Is my depression that bad? I smiled bitterly and stared at the floor.

"You don't have to do anything. Like you, I'm only human too," I remembered Satoshi saying the same thing. "I can get angry and depressed sometimes,"

I glanced at Chitanda again. This time, her cheeks were slightly blushing. Like she thought of something. I raised my eyebrows. What is this Lady's thinking about?

As I was about to ask why the hell is she blushing, she suddenly spoke with an urgent voice.

"A-ano, Oreki-san, please don't misunderstand what I'm going to do, but I hope it makes you feel better," She blushed harder.

I can feel myself getting redder too. I did not spoke. My heart was getting louder.

Chitanda rose from her seat, and stood before me. She put her hands on her knees and looked straight at me. D-don't look at me like that! I feel like her eyes are trying draw out my embarrassing moments, my darkest secrets…

We continued to stare at each other. And we're both blushing. And then, she cupped her my face with her left hand and her advanced towards my face. I closed my eyes.

I felt a soft impact on my left cheek and after two seconds, it was gone.

Chitanda withdrew her face and beamed at me. I can feel my cheek getting hotter.

"Did that made you feel better, Oreki-san?" she asked. Both of her hands were on her knees.

"Uh… uh…" I stuttered. I couldn't talk. So instead I just nodded.

She smiled again and looked out of the window. The afternoon sunset was adorning her face beautifully.

Truth to be told, I was kind of disappointed because it was only on the cheek. I was hoping for something deeper….

I then decided to repay her. She's still looking out of the window and her right cheek was in front of my face.

"Chitanda… I…" I said,

"Hmmm…?" She didn't look at me, as if waiting for me to say something.

Yosh, good.

I closed my eyes and started to lean my face the exact moment she turned her face to look at me.

So I kissed what I thought was her right cheek.

I opened my eyes and found out I was kissing her… her lips.

Both she and I couldn't move, and I was still kissing her. Chitanda's eyes were larger than the

usual largeness of her eyes. I blinked several times. We're both shocked. But I can't pry my lips away from hers. It's too soft and warm.

Calm down, Oreki Houtarou! Self-control, self-control…

I withdrew my face slowly away from hers. Chitanda immediately stood straight and covered her lips with both of her hands. We're both blushing hard.

I bit my lower lip and told her,

"Why did you turn to face me? I was aiming for your cheek too! Your right cheek!"

"But you said my name and of course my automatic response was to face you!" Chitanda defended.

I opened my mouth to say something back, but no words came out. So I stared at the floor and sighed deeply. That was so energy-consuming. My heart is beating so fast likeit wanted to escape my ribs. Stay there, I thought, and calm down for goodness's sake.

So I pulled some guts, and asked Chitanda again,

"D-did it made you feel better,?" I asked sheepishly, "My repayment … kiss…?"

I glanced at Chitanda. And I was surprised to see her smiling with a slight pinkness across her cheeks.

"Hai," she replied, while touching her lower lip, "Oreki-san, was that your first kiss too?"

My eyes widened and nodded. Dammit, won't this hotness on my face go away?

Chitanda spoke very softly to herself while getting back to her seat,

"I'm glad Oreki-san was my first kiss…"

I don't really want to know what she meant by that, so I didn't ask further. I had enough embarrassment and awkwardness for today.

The Fool was still smiling to herself and she was playing with her hands. Something I never saw her doing until now. Does she have some feelings for…

No, I'm a gray-colored person. Romance is for rose-colored people like Satoshi, Chitanda and Ibara. But why is it that I'm having a very funny feeling in my chest?

….

I checked my wristwatch and it was time for us to go. We arranged the chairs and closed the club room. We then went to the gate side by side and both of us didn't spoke.

It wasn't one of those awkward silences. More like a contented silence. Like both of us were quenched by something. And I knew instantly it's because of my accidental kiss. Sigh.

I remembered the saying, "Be careful what you wish for."

Sigh. So true.

We finally reached the gate, and both us bid our goodbyes.

Chitanda said to me, "Thank you, Oreki-san," she glanced at me, "For… "

"For…?" I tilted my head.

She shook her head. "Never mind,"

I then smiled, and said "Thank you too, Chitanda. You made me feel better more than you imagined…" My voice faltered at the last two words.

"Eh, sorry, what was it?" Chitanda asked.

"Ah, no, it's nothing," I replied meekly.

I waved at her and turned to the way towards my home.

While walking, I thought about what happened today.

Aahh. I wasted massive energy today. But I guess it's worth it.

Oh well. Maybe I'm starting to have a craving in wanting a rose-colored life.

Maybe… just maybe.

And Chitanda, it's your entire fault I'm feeling this way.

* * *

Konnichiwa! AutumnFlowerrr desu. :)

I originally posted this story on Tumblr and decided to put it here.

Reviews are very much appreciated. \(=^_^=)/

Jaa mata ne ~


End file.
